


Bizarre Normality

by gtanddragons



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Macro/Micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gtanddragons/pseuds/gtanddragons
Summary: Prompt: Giant Shiro being an overprotective nerd?AKA Shiro is approximately 15 feet tall, and yet that's hardly the weirdest thing in Pidge's life right now. At least she has someone to commiserate with about losing a limb.





	Bizarre Normality

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt! Tbh it was probably supposed to come out fluffier than this, buttttt. You know how it goes.

Giant Shiro being an overprotective nerd?

She hadn’t expected the ambush. She hadn’t expected the crash. None of them had.**  
**

They were all lucky to have escaped that day, but.

Well.

Pidge hadn’t been quite as lucky as the others.

“Okay, how’s it holding up? Does it feel too klunky? ‘Cause I can reduce some of the weight if it’s too heavy!”

Pidge shoots Hunk a tired smile, one that she might have shown her mother after a mind-numbing few hours of clothes- and shoe-shopping. ‘Yes,’ she would have told her mom, ‘this shirt fits great. Let’s go. I just want to go home.’

“Yeah, it fits well. I think it should be sturdy enough.”

Pidge eyes the room, taking it all in. All around are scattered pieces and parts, scraps and wires- something she’s intimately familiar with from her own forays into engineering. Hunk is sitting at her side, looking both eager and worried; also a very familiar sight. He’s a good friend, really. Sticking with her, by her side, for the past few weeks.

Casting a long shadow throughout the room is a large figure, awkward in how much space he’s taking up. It’s Shiro- albeit, a fifteen-feet tall Shiro, but that’s familiar enough at this point, too. It had been… what, a couple months now since the incident? His expression is mostly neutral, but he can’t hide the tinge of worry furrowed in his brows.

The room is full of familiar things. Familiar tools, familiar people, familiar lighting from the castle’s light strips. But now Pidge is the one thing in the room that is no longer familiar. She’s different, changed, and it’s something that everyone will have to familiarize themselves with- including herself.

She sighs.

_Here goes nothing._

When Pidge gets to her feet, there’s an expected wobble, a struggle to stay balanced. A deep breath.

_One step forward._

_Two steps._

_Three._

She feels unsteady still, but she’s slowly getting the hang of this. She turns her head to smile at Hunk, a more genuine smile this time.

And then she loses her balance.

Pidge lets out a startled squeak as the floor comes rushing up to meet her, but she doesn’t hit it, no. She lands on a relatively soft, warm surface- a surface courtesy of Shiro’s flesh hand, as she gratefully realizes.

“Be careful,” he chides softly. “Try not to do too much all at once, alright?”

Pidge frowns up at him before huffing a strand of hair away from her eyes. “Yeah, I know.”

Hunk pipes up from behind her. She can practically feel his fidgeting from here.

“Oh geez, are the balancing cylinders working alright? I knew they were off-”

“Shh, no, they’re working just fine.” Pidge groans before unsteadily getting back onto her feet with Shiro’s help. Both of his hands are now hovering nearby, just in case, and his face looks rather concerned. “Oof. Just… It takes some getting used to.” She rests a hand against Shiro’s fingertips to steady herself before looking back at Hunk.

The yellow paladin’s brows furrow anxiously, but he shoots her a hesitant nod. “Okay, just as long as you think the balancers are working alright. But let me know if anything feels off later, okay?”

Pidge nods in return before glancing up at Shiro with a half-hearted smile. “Thanks for the save, Shiro.”

“Of course.” Shiro pauses before giving her an encouraging look. “You’ll get used to the prosthetic eventually, Pidge. You’re doing well so far, all things considered.”

She responds with a quiet noise of affirmation before taking another tentative step. Shiro’s hands back up (only a little, though) as she takes another step. She’s determined to get this right- she’s been out of commission for too long as is.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the glint of metal where her the flesh of her left leg would be- where it should be.

Pidge takes a long, slow, deep breath.

The universe needs her.

She can’t let this hold her back any longer.


End file.
